Thin
by The Samurai Prince
Summary: While on the set of Total Drama Island, Gwen, Cody, and a few others has been seeing a strange figure in the woods. A figure who wears a business suit...and has no face. As they investigate, they'll soon realize that they're in more danger than they think... Slender/TDI crossover. (Newly Revised)


**OKAY! So here's the NEW plot of "Thin". Only this time, I'm not going to go on a long-ass rant on what I'm going to do in the story. XP**

**I will say though that the story will start at TDI, and that I will have a tiny bit of back-story on Slender Man. Also, there is no peninsula, there is now an island. **

**Lastly, the main characters will be Cody and Gwen, but I will focus other characters point of views. Character death is evident, so be prepared on who goes first. D8**

**And now…the disclaimer! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TD or Slender. I'm doing this out of creativity and fun. :)**

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>tHiN…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>In ancient myths, there were fairy-like creatures that resided in forests all around the world…<em>

_Not to be confused with the small modern day fairies with wings that you see in stories and television, these fairies can be big enough to be a human with no wings at all._

_These kinds of fairies are known as the 'Tall Men'._

_The Tall Men are fascinating creatures, their appearance being that of tall beings, skin pale as porcelain, and the most notable feature, the lack of a face._

_Their purpose was to discipline bad children who had done wrong and won't admit to their parents or close ones. If the children didn't confess, they will be stalked and taken away at night into the woods by the Tall Men to be regimented. After a day, the children will be sent back to their homes, frighten, but obedient._

_Today, in modern times, however, people have now moved on from fairytale creatures. But the fairytale creatures hadn't moved on from people._

_The Tall Men are said to still be out there… _

_On an island though, where one of the Tall Men resides… _

…_there was one who got bored of his traditions…_

…_and had a horrible idea on how to entertain himself…and on how to discipline 'children'…_

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you brah, this place is perfect!" said an excited and handsome looking man named Chris McLean. He and a large, muscular black man with a chef apron and chef's hat that goes by the name, coincidently enough, Chef Hatchet, were standing in the middle of a campground where cameramen everywhere were checking on every hidden camera in every part of the campsite to see if they were working properly.<p>

"Hmm…it does have some great potential for a reality show. And there's a mess hall over there too! I can start fixing up some grub for the little gremlins!" Chef said as he smirked mischievously. "What's this island called? I couldn't see the sign, what with it being covered in vines and moss."

"Eh, some place that's hard to pronounce; something like, uh…Wananawa?" Chris snickered at trying to pronounce the name right. "I don't know, dude."

Chef's smirk dropped and was replaced with a look of surprise. "Wait…do you mean…Wawanakwa Island?"

"Yeah! That's it! Wawanakwa Island! Heh heh, when I chose this site, the people over the town shore-side were acting all weird and paranoid about something when talking about the island. Something about-"

"Wait a minute…you mean this is the island where all those missing reports of children and people happened?" Chef questioned, interrupting Chris.

"Eh?" Chris said as he turned his head to Chef with a raised eyebrow. "Uh…yeah?"

"…And that doesn't make you _worry at all _for our contestants?" Chef said incredulously.

"Worried? Tch! About _what_?" Chris said as he shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"Maybe that _someone_ may be around these woods that could be causing these disappearances?" Chef said with a frown.

"Dude, it's not that hard to figure out. They probably all got lost and eaten by bears. There _is _wildlife around here, you know?"

"…That's morbid, Chris. Even for you." said Chef as he shook his head at Chris in contempt.

"Look, bro, this island's pretty big. Yeah, it's sad that some kids and people went missing around here, but you know what? They shouldn't have traveled too far in the first place! Of course you're gonna get lost at an island this size!" Chris explained.

Chef put a hand on his chin in thought. "…I guess. I mean you have put up a boundary on where they shouldn't go, right?"

"Chef, what do you take me for? Of course I did! What, you think I WANT us to get sued?" Chris said with mocking offense.

"I'm serious, Pretty Boy." Chef narrowed his eyes at Chris. "You got this under control?"

"Chef, chillax! I got it all under control. It's cool, alright?" Chris smirked arrogantly.

"…Okay then." Chef said as he nodded, kind of okay with that answer.

"Good! Now let's get ready for the victims, uh, I mean, _contestants_ arrivals." Chris said as he chuckled darkly.

"Wait, one more thing I got to ask, Chris." Chef said suddenly.

"Aww, what _now_?" Chris whined.

Chef ignored his complaining. "You were saying something about the people back over at the town being all paranoid and weird about this island. What did they say about it?"

Chris groaned irritably. "Just some crap about a thin monster named 'Slender Man' or something. It all sounded like baloney to me. I mean the people who said they 'saw' this creature looked like backwoods rednecks! You think I'm gonna take anything they say seriously? Tch!" Chris scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Really, the stuff that people say nowadays." he said as he shook his head.

"Slender Man?" Chef asked with raised eyebrow.

"Ugh. Look bro, let's not dwell on this right now. We got twenty minutes before the contestants get here, and I don't want to talk about superstitious monsters that people 'probably' saw due to getting drunk or high or whatever. So let's get going!" Chris said. He then called out to the staff crew. "Alright everyone! The contestants will be here soon, so get to your places!" Chris turned to Chef with a wicked grin. "Alrighty! Let's go meet these chumps!"

"Uh, yeah, sure…" Chef said as he and Chris were walking towards the wooden dock. One thing though that stayed on Chef's mind, was the name of this so-called creature.

'_Slender Man?'_

* * *

><p>Somewhere, deep into the outskirts of the camp, deep in the forest…<p>

…He hears…but he doesn't have any ears…

…He smells…but he doesn't have a nose…

…He sees…but he doesn't have eyes…

…He thinks…

'…_**Soon…'**_

…and he waits…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alrighty, prologue done! The next chapter will take awhile though, I was hoping I could get the second chapter done by three days, but that didn't happen. Sorry. D: But don't worry! I'm working on the second chapter as I speak! I made some big changes as you can see, so the next will be different than my last one! So stay tuned! :)**


End file.
